


Truth more first than sun

by pollitt



Category: Redshirts - John Scalzi
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Missing Scene, Treat, Trick or Treat 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Jimmy/Andy missing scene post-Andy released from the sick bay/getting reassigned to the bridge/run-in with Jenkins and  pre-Team!Dahl meeting with Jenkins and learning about "the narrative."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth more first than sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carolinecrane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/gifts).



> A treat for carolinecrane. Because there isn't enough Jimmy/Andy out there, and we fans must stick together. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Title taken from the e.e. cummings quote: _"Love is the voice under all silences, the hope which has no opposite in fear; the strength so strong mere force is feebleness: the truth more first than sun, more last than star."_
> 
> Thank you to my betas, D and M. Y'all rock.

It’s a sign of how much the events of the past hour had truly messed with Andy’s mind that he was shocked to find Jimmy waiting in his quarters when he got back from his impromptu meeting with Jenkins.

“Jimmy, what the--” Andy says as his room door closes behind him. He feels the skin at the back of his knees prickle and he knows it’s not because he hasn’t been on his feet in over two weeks.

“When you were just getting out to the sick bay, this seemed appropriate. Reassignment to the bridge… not so much.” Jimmy says, putting the bottle of champagne back in the fridge. “Do you want to talk?

“No,” Andy answers quickly and he sees Jimmy wince.

“Do you want me to go?”

The prickle is gone, replaced by a far less-fun feeling. Andy wishes he could kick his own ass, but dexterity, never his strongest trait, is something even more unattainable now. Time to take his foot *out* of his mouth and his head out of his ass and fix this.

“No. Jimmy, god, very much no." Andy looks at the food Jimmy's brought. It's pay grades above anything they serve on the Intrepid and that, combined with the relieved look on Jimmy's face, do more to calm Andy down than any meditation tricks the Forshan ever taught him. "I just need a minute. One full minute. No more, no less."

"Okay." Jimmy says and sits on the chair next to Andy's desk. He pushes a button on his watch and keeps his eyes fixed on the watch face as he lets Andy have his minute.

Andy could kiss him. And he will. In fifty-two seconds.

_Fuck. Shit. The bridge. The *bridge*. What the hell is going on? Dammit. Jenkins had better know._

The beep of Jimmy’s watch is quite possibly the best thing Andy’s heard in weeks.

“Talk?” Jimmy asks.

Andy is sick of thinking and talking. He knows he needs to tell Jimmy about the meeting with Jenkins. And he needs to round up Duvall, Finn, and Hester. But right now all he wants, no, what he **needs** , is to touch Jimmy.

So he does just that.

Andy’s thigh muscles scream in protest as he straddles Jimmy’s lap, but Jimmy’s hands are there, kneading the ache away.

“How did I get so lucky to have you?” Andy asks, curving his hand around Jimmy’s jaw.

“Someone is looking out for us?” Jimmy suggests, sliding his hands around to Andy’s ass.

Andy’s not so sure of that. There’s been enough evidence to the contrary that there are, if anything, someone or some _ones_ pointedly looking out to do all of them in. Andy says a couple of prayers of thanks that there’s no away mission hanging over either of them at the moment so they can just enjoy this right now.

And then he tells his brain to shut the hell up and focus on the man in front of and under him.

“Maybe,” Andy says, leaning in to kiss Jimmy. Andy feels a jolt of emotion run up his spine as Jimmy sighs against his mouth. “But I’ll have your back.”

“I know,” Jimmy says.

“Goof.” Andy smiles and kisses Jimmy again.


End file.
